Memoirs of a Sorting Hat
by imagionista
Summary: The Sortings of major and minor characters: whether Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, the Sorting Hat's done it all.
1. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters, settings, etc belong to J.K. Rowling. **

-_Ronald Weasley-_

"Weasley, Ronald!" I gulp as my name is called and instantly everyone in the Great Hall looks at me. I feel my ears and cheeks burning as I stumble towards the stool on which rests the legendary Sorting Hat. _At least I don't have to fight a troll_, I thought reassuringly, but the thought didn't calm my nerves one bit.

"_Another_ Weasley? How many of you are there?_"_

"My sister, Ginny, is the only one left."

"Ah. Well, back to you. I can see a good mind-"

"I like to play chess!" I thought hurriedly, trying to at least show the hat that I was good at _something_.

"-And a good sense of humor, too. Hufflepuffs are known for their jokes, you know."

"Don't put me in Hufflepuff. Fred and George will tease me for the rest of my life."

"Oh, but Hufflepuff would be good for you. It would teach you to be less insecure."

"So I'm a Hufflepuff?" I asked resignedly.

"Let's see. Slytherin, hmm... Not very ambitious, I see. Not cunning, either. I could definitely rule out the Snakes for you."

I let out a sigh of relief. "So, what house am I in, then? I want Gryffindor, so could you-"

"Mr. Weasley, I think you might have hit the jackpot-"

"How much is the prize?"

The Hat chuckled. "That's an idiom, Weasley. But back to the topic: you're loyal, brave- though you need to work on controlling your fear, you know- yes, a true GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat yelled the last word and I stood up, my arms raised in triumph. I heard Fred and George whistling and clapping and grinned wildly. I placed the Hat onto the wooden stool I'd previously occupied and knew that my flaming red hair was probably sticking up in a bad case of hat hair, but right now, I didn't care. I practically ran to the Gryffindor table that had burst into applause for its newest member.

"Ron!" It was Harry Potter, my new best friend. He patted an empty bit of bench and I thankfully parked myself next to him. George and Fred thumped me on the back, making me splutter and cough until I turned green. Meanwhile, that mental Hermione Granger kid stared at me disapprovingly out of the corner of her eyes.

Oh boy. This was going to be a long, long year.


	2. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the characters, places, objects or anything else you recognize from the HP universe. **

_-Ginevra Weasley-_

I heard my name being called and I nervously walked to the stool. I the Hat onto my head, effectively ruining the uncomfortable plait my mother had insisted I wore on my first day.

"A Weasley, I presume?" the Hat whispered in my ear. I nodded, before realizing the Hat couldn't see me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, you're not one for witty replies. I remember your twin brothers-"

"Seriously, I don't want another Fred-and-George tale. I have to experience them at home, for goodness' sake."

"Oh, feisty! A hot temper, too. Very Gryffindor."

"Good, because that's where I want to be."

"Hold on, missy. I never said you were in the House of the Lions."

I sunk lower in my seat. I really wanted to be in the House my entire family have been in. Also, there was the completely different matter of one obsessively handsome Harry James Potter.

"Ooh, got a thing for Mr. Potter, have you?" I could swear the Hat was waggling his eyebrows annoyingly- then I remembered that the smarmy voice belonged to a _hat_, which obviously did _not _have facial features, like eyebrows.

"Smart, though I don't think Ravenclaw is your destiny. Academic greatness is not what you want in life," the Hat said, thankfully moving on from Harry.

"No, I suppose not," I replied, thinking of Percy and gagging.

"Not Slytherin- though you are cunning and ambitious, I doubt you would be accepted there."

"So Gryffindor?" I asked hopefully.

"Hold your horses, Weaslette. Have you forgotten Hufflepuff?"

"Please, don't put me in Hufflepuff. I'll never get Harry's attention! I bet he _hates _Hufflepuffs! He'll-"

"No, no. I was only joking. No, I think GRYFFINDOR is the place for you!"

I beamed widely and only faintly heard the Hat say, as I tugged it off and returned it to the stool, "Good luck with that Potter boy, Miss Weasley."

_Yep, good luck is definitely something I'll need_, I thought as I glanced at the cheering Gryffindors and for the first time realized that my idiot brother and Harry Potter were still not here for the feast. Darn it. Where could they have gotten to now?

However, I had many more things to look forward to in my new Gryffindor life. But first things first: I tugged open the tightly coiled, old-fashioned pigtail and released my red waves. Thank Merlin Fred has just Confunded Percy. If my older brother had seen me untying Mum's pigtail, I'd be in deep, deep trouble.


End file.
